Reset
by Revenge77
Summary: Dick was not sure how it happened or why it happened, but he knew for sure that it was happening. It was just too real to be another dream. He was thirteen years in the past and if that wasn't shocking enough, this was, his parents, John and Mary Grayson, were alive and were beside him.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Dick:**

Dick was not sure how it happened or why it happened, but he knew for sure that it was happening, it was just to real to be another dream. He was thirteen years in the past and if that wasn't shocking enough, this was, his parents, John and Mary Grayson, were alive and were beside him. Just the thought of seeing his parents alive and not lifeless and mangled bodies was enough to make him feel dizzy. "Say cheese!" a man said and Dick gave an smile out of habit and a flash of light nearly blinded him.

"Thank you for the photo, Mr. Grayson, I'm sure Timbo will appreciate it," Jack Drake thanked his father-god Dick felt like he might die of an heart attack if he saw any more undead people. Dick then blinked as he finally fully processed that Jack had mentioned Tim, his baby brother Tim, who was now three soon to be four. The ravenette looked down and spotted Tim who had an scowl on his face-he seemed to be thinking. Dick blinked, he was pretty sure Tim didn't get that look until after he joined Bruce's crusade. This made him wonder if maybe, he was not the only one who had traveled to the past.

Tim looked up a moment later and noticed Dick staring at him. There was an silent plea in his eyes that begged for Dick to save him from something, maybe his parents, he wasn't sure. Dick was about to respond when a hand clasped him on the shoulder and he turned expecting to find Bruce, but instead the large, warm hand belonged to his actual father. "It's our pleasure, well we better get going, the show is about to begin. I hope you all enjoy it," John responded politely with an grin and Jack and Janet ushered poor little Tim away.

"Come on, Dick, we have to get ready for your first show," John said proudly guiding Dick away from the crowd.

"My little Robin is growing up," Mary sang with joy and Dick gave an weary smile. It seemed that his adopted talent of wearing masks had followed him back in time, that or his parents didn't notice his distress due to their excitement or they did notice and chalked it up to be anxiety about his first show. Soon all the guest took their seats and the show began. Dick watched the performances that were before the Flying Graysons with an sick feeling.

"Are you feeling okay, Dick, you've been awfully quiet and still since the picture with the Drakes?" Mary asked suddenly and Dick turned towards his mother. He took in all her features, her scent, and put them all to memory. Half of him wanted to save his family and another part of him told him he couldn't due to reserving the time line.

"I-I don't feel so well," Dick admitted-god, his voice sounded so tiny. Mary's brow furrowed and she went into her mother hen mode and pressed her hand against his forehead.

"Well, there's no fever, but if you don't feel well I think it's best you sit this one out, their will be other shows," Mary advised while Dick darkly thought how there would never be another show for them after today.

John joined the conversation just then and said,"It's alright, Mary, he's probably just made himself sick with anxiety."

"But what if those men sabotaged the wire...Maybe we should use the safety net just this once, or check for fowl play," Dick blurted out, he couldn't help it, he wanted his parents back, the time line be damned.

John was about to reply when Mister Haley announced the Flying Graysons. Mary looked so unsure at the moment, but John took her hand and they walked out into the arena sealing the unfortunate fate. Dick walked after them, but he couldn't find it in him to enter the arena. He did however manage to look up and see his mother staring at him worried. She had to look away an moment later and watched as John jumped off the podium and grabbed the bar attached to the trapezes rope. She spared him one last look and mouthed "I love you" and dove off the podium and grabbed his father's hands.

Dick's eyes filled with tears and he saw the wire snap and heard the gasps and screams-again-but this time he looked away, not wanting to see them die again. He chocked back an sob and he fell to his knees, unable to stand any longer. Dick was shaking terribly and finally let himself cry and sob where he fell. It wasn't even a moment later when he felt someone hug him. He stifled another sob and looked down seeing an mess of black hair, belonging to the one and only Tim Drake.

"I'm sorry, Dick," Tim mumbled, but sounded more childish and slaughtered with toddler speech so it sounded more like "I um sorwy, Dick". Dick would have cooed over this and would tease Tim to no end about his speech if he wasn't reliving the worst even in his life. Instead Dick opted for hugging his little brother and crying into the little boy's messy hair.

* * *

The police station was just as Dick remembered it the first time he visited it. He had been rushed there by Commissioner Gordon after Bruce had-unsurprisingly- found Dick and Tim before the police showed up. Jack and Janet had whisked Tim away from him and the child looked so upset which deepened Dick's suspicions about not being the only one sent back in time. "I'm sorry to ask, son, but do you have any clue who might of done this?" Jim asked suddenly getting Dick's attention.

"Anthony Zucco," Dick replied keeping himself from rattling off every detail he knew about the man, since he didn't want to look suspicious.

Jim looked surprised that Dick even had an name ready to answer his question seeing how most kids would be to traumatized to speak. "He visited and one of his men with him called him Tony, then another called him Zucco, I just assumed Tony was sure for Anthony since he was Italian," Dick replied quietly and Jim nodded and gave him a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Just sit tight, child services will be here soon and they will figure everything out," Jim said and he left his office where Dick was. Dick's eyes widened at the mention of child services and he thought back to his racist social agent from hell. There was no way in hell he was going back to Juvie for eleven months.

"Sorry, Bruce, but I'm not going to sit around in an cell for eleven months then be held up in an Catholic Orphanage for another month, waiting for you to get your shit together and save me," Dick muttered to himself and stood up and walked over to the bag the police had allowed him to pack before heading the station. Dick looked at the unitard he wore and cringed and pulled out some jeans and a shirt and slipped them on. He then picked up the backpack and slung it over his shoulder before heading for the window, which he easily climbed out of and took off into Gotham City. He wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing, he was going to go check on another brother of his and see he was right about not being the only one in the past.

 **To be continued:**

 **Chapter one is done, I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought about the chapter. Anyway good night and kudos to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Dick:**

Crime Alley had never been truly frightening to Dick, seeing how he did all the scaring whenever he visited. Now, however, he felt a little uneasy now that he was eight again and Bruce wasn't watching over him like an hawk. Luckily, he still had his memories and had muscle from his acrobatic life stile, those two combined he was sure he could put up pretty good fight. Also it had been easier for him to track down Jason then he thought it would have been.

Dick was currently standing in an alleyway staring at an five year old Jason Todd, who was covered in dirt and grime. It was a shocking sight for Dick, because he knew Jason had lived on the streets most his life, he just didn't think Jason was that young when he started venturing out on his own. "Jay!" Dick exclaimed, deciding to take an shot in the dark. If he was right about not being the only one in the past Jason would call him some vulgar name, if he was wrong he just scared the shit out of an five year old.

Jason turned his head slowly and stared at Dick for a moment, wide eyed, which made Dick's heart drop in fear he might of scared away his little brother. However, Jay's expression quickly turned into an glare and Jason marched right up to him. Jason grabbed a fist full of Dick's shirt and looked like he was going to punch him, which was not at all terrifying since Jason was so cute and small at the moment. "What did you do, dickhead! Why the hell are we in the past! Who the hell did you and the demon brat piss off this time!" Jason growled in an quiet tone and Dick just grinned, he knew that if anyone would openly prove he wasn't the only time traveler it would be Jason.

"Thank god, I'm not the only one! I knew if I followed you, something good would come of it," A small voice said from above them and Dick and Jason looked up to see an eight year old, black haired little girl on an catwalk.

"Helena? What are you doing here?" Dick asked confused and the eight year old rolled her eyes.

"I just told you...Oh, you mean here, here. Well, um my adoptive parents were being neglectful, so I took advantage of it. Also I heard the circus was in town and decided to see if I was the only one who knew about the future. Thankfully, I'm not alone and if you think I'm going back to the Bertinellis, you're wrong," Helena stated.

Dick was about to agree when Jason cut him off while letting go of his shirt and said,"No, you need to go back to the Bertinellis. If you are gone for to long, they'll think Falcone or Maroni's men kidnapped you and then there will be a whole gang war. Batman doesn't even have Robin at this point, he would most likely get himself killed trying to stop it. Go back, but keep in touch," and Helena sighed and nodded seeing his point.

"Hey, Helena, I have one more question," Dick asked stopping Helena before she could leave.

"Shoot away, Circus Boy," Helena said with an grin that she inherited from Selina.

Dick gave her an confused look and asked,"How did you get up there?"

"It took a lot of hard work thanks to my short ass self," Helena mused and climbed up the cat walk until she disappeared from his and Jason's sight.

Jason huffed and backed away from Dick seeming calmer at the moment and he looked around wearily before looking back at Dick. "Come on, let's get out of here, we're sitting ducks out here," Jason stated as he started walking away and Dick nodded and followed Jason.

* * *

Jason's apartment was small, but it looked clean and tidy considering where the apartment was. Jason put his finger to his mouth signalling Dick to be quiet as they entered the apartment and Jason slowly shut the door behind them. Jay looked both ways wearily before grabbing Dick's wrist and quietly darted to the end of the hallway and into an tiny room and Jason quietly shut that door too. "We have to be quiet, I don't know if Willis is home. If it was just my mom, then we would be fine, but Willis can be abusive with his temper and his drinking," Jason whispered.

Dick could tell from Jason's expression he was no afraid of his father in anyway, he just knew he had be careful because he could defend himself in his current state. "Got it," Dick said as he walked around the room and observed everything, which wasn't much. There was mostly books and a few toys, all of which looked to have come from the dumpster or a homeless shelter.

"Who did you piss off to send us to the past?" Jason repeated his question again, this time quietly and calmly.

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't know I was in the past until thirty minutes before my parents died-again," Dick said looking crestfallen. Jason sighed and walked over to his bed and set down.

"That sucks...but that also means you're behind on the game. I've been in the past for an weak now, Helena, obviously been here since a little before the circus...Wasn't Tim at the circus?" Jason commented.

Dick walked over to the bed and sat down beside Jay and lied back and stared at the ceiling, while his legs dangled off the bed. "Yeah, he's stuck in the past just like us, he got the raw end of the deal again. Poor, Timmy, is stuck in his three year old body. Whatever is going on seems to be just effecting us, as in B's biological and adopted children. If Barbara had come back as well, she would of been at the station after my parents. I don't know if Cass is in the past as well, because she's probably somewhere on the other side of the planet. Then there's Damian, he isn't even born yet, so there's no telling whether he'll know about the future as well," Dick rambled and sighed in annoyance.

"This whole ordeal is fucked up and the worst part is...I get tired easily, like an five year old, and my emotions are all over the place," Jason stated and yawned a moment later proving his point.

"I don't have that problem, I have plenty of energy, in fact I think I have more energy than I did before this," Dick said with an grin on his face and Jason glanced over at him and rolled his eyes.

"That's because you've always had the energy of Kid Flash with a gallon of coffee in his system, for the five minutes before his metabolism kicked in," Jason said before grabbing his pillow and hit Dick in the face with it.

"Now get off my bed, I want to go to bed. You're on the floor," Jason stated as Dick groaned and rolled over in response.

Dick just gave him a lazy grin and said,"Oh, come on, Jay, we can share the bed for the night. Come on, share with your big brother! Dami and Timbo aren't here, snuggle with your big bro!"

"No. You're creepy, annoying, and guys don't snuggle. Now get off my bed and stop whining you're going to wake my mom and maybe Willis," Jason snapped and Dick ignored him and climbed all the way on the bed and put his feet in direction Jason's pillow would be. Dick's grin grew, but Jason noticed the haunted look in his eyes and Jason huffed. He would cave just this once since Dick was compromising and obviously was only acting this way because he saw parents die for a second time. Jason lied down on the other side with his feet in the direction of Dick's face and vice verse, but luckily neither of them were tall enough to be kick each other in the face.

"I liked you better when you avoided me," Jason grumbled as he climbed under the blanket as Dick grabbed the pillow Jason had hit with a moment ago and situated it to his liking.

"Love you too, Jay. Night," Dick said and rolled over facing Jason's wall and closed his eyes to try and sleep the night without old nightmares.

"Shut up, Dickhead," Jason huffed and turned his back to Dick, while he used his arm as an pillow and closed his eyes.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, I hope you liked. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Jason:**

It had been a week since Dick had started living with him and sharing a bed with him. At the moment, Jason was standing in an alley hidden from public eye by a dumpster with Dick beside him while Helena was in front of them. Helena had reached out and scheduled a time and place to meet, which had been the alley they first met each other in the week before. "So how long have you been back in the past, Helena?" Dick asked the eight year old girl.

"A month...So, Dick, I'm kind of shocked. Why didn't you save your parents?" Helena asked curiously after answering Dick's question. Dick flinched, looking away in guilt and shame at her inquiry.

Dick took a shaky breath before regaining his composure and replied,"I wanted too, but at the same time I knew I couldn't ruin the future like that. If they lived I couldn't be Robin and all those people I saved in the future, would get hurt and scarred for life or die. I traded my parents lives, my selfish happiness, for the lives I'll save." Jason frowned, this whole time travel ordeal was fucked up, cruel, and unfair.

"I'm sorry to say, but that's for the best. We should really set some rules in place," Helena stated calmly.

Jason looked at the ravenette girl and asked,"What kind of rules."

"Basics...Like the time travel ordeal stays between us and anyone else who was sent back. Another should be if our parents are meant to die, let them. As sad as it is, it's best for us. Parents with our minds, will only hold us back. Other than that we should train and eventually get on Bruce's radar. We've already changed the past, so we should be really careful about our actions...Dick, tell us what happened at the circus," Helena stated and Jason's frown grew hearing the part about saving their parents. He wanted to save Catherine, but he knew deep down Catherine would never go to rehab and clean up.

"I choked up...I couldn't bring myself to go out on stage with my parents...I hate to admit it, but I went into shock, everything was kind of a blur after they fell," Dick replied trying to keep his voice from trembling, his eight year old emotions threatening to make him cry.

Helena hummed and said,"So that means dad may not even be thinking about adopting you. After all he only took you in because he wanted you to have someone who understood the concept of watching your parents die. Sure you still saw, but Bruce doesn't know that for sure. That means you changed everything. Our best bet would be to start training with Jason and start doing minor vigilante work, but stay off Bruce's radar for a while, while doing so."

"So that means if Dick was with me when I steal Bruce's tires, he'll just send us to a boy's home. Great," Jason stated getting sarcastic at the end. He couldn't even believe he was considering even going to live with Bruce again, but then again he did like the idea of giving Bruce hell, while having heating and food at his dispense. However, that was unlikely to happen now that Dick screwed up the timeline.

Helena nodded and explained,"The only reason dad will be looking for Dick would because he ran off before he went to child services."

"That's fucking great. The last thing I need is fucking Bruce breaking down my apartment door and sending me to a boy's home at five," Jason cursed and glared at Dick, who looked ashamed about the whole situation and he should be.

"What should we do?" Dick asked curiously, trying his best to avoid Jason's gaze. Dick was obviously messed up at the moment, because otherwise he would be throwing out ideas on what to do instead of asking Helena and him, what to do. Jason certainly found this depressing since he never once thought in his life that Dick would be asking two killers what to do in a situation like the one they are in at the moment.

Helena sighed and replied,"Like I said train...You two have free range of the city unlike me, go crazy. You two should probably go try to spring Tim from his prison. We all know his parents didn't exactly care to much about him until Janet died and Jack was paralyzed," and she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an envelope,"That's all the money I could smuggle away from my parents, it should help you guys out. I need to go before they think I've been kidnapped. I don't know when I can meet you guys again. I'm going to be busy for a long time, making a case against my parents." Jason snorted and took the envelope, an eight year old building a case against her adoptive parents in order to throw them in jail was an amusing thought. With that Helena walked away after Jason took the money and put it in his hoodie pocket.

Jason sighed and said,"This is a fucking mess."

"Yeah...At least we got money for food," Dick stated, Jason and him were already scavenging for food.

Jason nodded in agreement and couldn't believe he what he was about to ask, but he needed to know,"What about Tim? You said he remembers as well."

"If we took him, we'd be kidnapping him technically. That would throw us on Bruce's radar for sure and send us straight to juvie or a boy's home, depending on the judge and jury," Dick replied and Jason nodded.

"Yeah, that is if the replacement's parents even notice he's gone...Also who would suspect a five year old and a eight year old. With our skills we could just pin the blame on some else. Hell, we could help Helena and frame the Bertinellis for the kidnapping," Jason stated, a bit annoyed with himself for wanting to help Tim. However, at the same time he begrudgingly admitted to himself that he owed Tim for the few times he tried to kill him. He also had to admit that he was tired of being angry and that time traveling to the past gave them all a clean state. Also it was best if the time travelers stayed together-minus Helena, he didn't care much for her.

Dick looked Jason in the eyes and grinned brightly, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. However, Jason knew Dick wanted to hug him and snapped,"Don't touch me."

"Aw, but Jay! You want Tim to join us! I am so proud of you! Come on, one hug!" Dick exclaimed in joy and opened his arms, before taking a step towards Jason, who tensed and backed away.

"Don't you fucking touch me, Dickhead!" Jason growled and Dick's grin only grew, but he let his arms drop to his sides. Dick knew not to test his luck with Jason, though, he was extremely proud of his little brother for not only letting him stay with him, but also wanting to rescue Timmy. Then again, he shouldn't be all to shocked since Jason had actually been turning over a new leaf with the their family before all this happened.

After a moment Jason took a deep breath to calm himself down, before asking,"So are we going to snag the kid or not?"

"I have a better plan, but first, how much money did Helena give us?" Dick asked and Jason pulled the envelope from his hoodie pocket and handed it to him. Dick took the envelope and opened it, before skimming through the money and grinning like the Joker, which almost set a shiver down Jason's spine.

"Oh, we definitely have enough for my plan. Timmy will be with us in no time!" Dick proclaimed and Jason sighed, but was secretly glad Dick was becoming his cheery self again, even if it was partially an act.

* * *

 **Night:**

"This is the stupidest plan ever! Did you loose brain cells during your trip back to the past?!" Jason whispered yelled at Dick, as they stood in the backyard of Tim's mansion.

Dick gasped in fake hurt like the drama queen he was and said,"Ye of so little faith," then picked up a handful of pebbles, from the gravel they were standing on. Jason sighed, because leave it to Dick to make a already dumb plan worse. Right as the five year old sighed Dick started throwing the pebbles at a window, that Jason assumed was the window to Tim's room. A few minutes later the window opened and a shadowy, little figure appeared on the windowsill.

Dick beamed and looked at Jason and exclaimed,"I told you it would work!" trying to keep his voice down as he dropped the remaining pebbles in his hand and Jason rolled his eyes. The two then looked at their de-aged brother and Jason sighed, not wanting to admit Dick's childish plan worked.

"Tim, let us in. It's freezing out here and we blew the majority of our money getting out here!" Dick called out and the toddler stared at them for an moment, before disappearing. Jason felt anxious at this and began to wonder if Tim was truly sent back in time like them and feared Tim would call the police on them or tell his parents. Dick snapped him out of his thoughts by dragging him to the backdoor, bringing a new question to the five year old's mind.

Jason pulled his hand free from Dick's grasp and questioned,"Wait? Why are we going inside? What if he really doesn't remember-," and he was cut off by the backdoor flinging open and revealing a winded three year old.

"It's abwot time, I tiwed of being babied," Tim complained after he caught his breath. The three year old then yawned and rubbed his eyes, which resulted in Dick picking him up. Seeing him yawn and rub his eyes made Jason feel tired as well. He mentally cursed his five year old body and at the same time he was glad he didn't have the stamina of a three year old like Tim. The kid was probably suffered from mood swings and frustrated with how easy it was to get exhausted.

"Jay shut the door and lock it," Dick ordered and Jason did as he was told. After that Jason reluctantly sneaked through the Drake Mansion followed Dick upstairs and into Tim's room. Jason was surprised that Dick managed to carry Tim so easily, until he remembered Dick was the only one among them who had muscle still.

Tim blinked tiredly trying not to fall asleep and mumbled a question,"Why're we not leaving?" his voice still slaughtered with baby speech.

"We will eventually...For now we're going to stay here and live right under your parents nose," Dick stated as he put the toddler version of their genius brother in his bed. Jason wanted to protest and say that was a horrible idea, but with the amount of time Jack and Janet spent overseas without their son, Dick's plan would actually work.

"Smawt," Tim mumbled before he lied down and rolled over, immediately falling back to sleep. Dick then grinned at Jason and Jason scoffed, crossing his arms. He refused to admit that Dick's plan hadn't been as dumb as he originally thought. However, he still felt like despite the plan most likely going to be an success, he still thought it was a horrible idea. Nonetheless, he had to admit secretly living in the Drake Mansion was better than living on the streets trying to get his two goodie-two-shoes brothers to steal to survive.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for the follows and reviews. Please tell me what you thought and pointers are welcome. I must confess I felt out of whack writing this chapter after taking a break from this story after so long, but I'll get back into the groove of things. Also, I do know Helena Wayne and Helena Bertinelli are two different characters for the most part. The Helena in this story is based off of the Earth 2 Helena, who was put up for adoption by Selina as a baby.**

 **Anyway, have a good day and kudos to you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Tim:**

Tim was silently making a blueprint of Wayne Manor on the floor with his countless legos. He was bored and had nothing better to do as Miss Mac cleaned his room around him. Jason and Dick were hiding under the sink as Miss Mac cleaned. When his caretaker finished she replied,"All done, Master Timothy. Remember to clean up your mess when you finish."

"Yes, ma'am," Tim stated politely with a forced childish grin. It took everything in him not to flinch at the baby gibberish that slaughtered his speech and made it hard to understand him at times. Honestly, it was insulting to go from the smartest Robin and CEO of Wayne Enterprises to a useless toddler. Withholding an exasperated sigh he waited until Miss Mac left and he heard her footsteps disappear to inform his brothers they were safe to come out.

Tim turned to the bathroom door and announced,"You'rwe safe to come out now!" and Jason came tumbling out from under the sink. The now five-year-old rushed to the window and threw it opened, gasping for air. His eyes were bloodshot and teary, his nose was running, and he looked a little green as he coughed and seemed to struggle to breathe.

Confused Tim asked,"What's wong?" before scowling at his inability to pronounce his "R"'s correct.

Jason in response pointed to and glared at Dick who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, his face red in embarrassment. Tim took a second to realize what happened and felt a genuine smile reach his face as he was unable to refrain from laughing. Dick got redder at Tim laughing at the situation and Jason snapped,"It's not funny! He nearly killed me! I don't even know why he isn't suffering as well!" At this Tim laughed harder, nearly falling over in the process. The event seemed so much funnier than it should have, so he blamed it on his regressed age.

"It's not funny!" Jason repeated himself angrily and stamped his little foot. When Tim didn't stop laughing, though, Jason sat down crisscrossed and crossed his arms before pouting. Jason even had the pouty lip going on, he was definitely giving into his five-year-old instincts.

With a defeated and upset tone, he muttered once again,"It's not funny," and Dick recovered from embarrassment at this point. Dick watched his brothers in newfound amazement as Tim giggled like a toddler and Jason pouted on the floor like a child, which technically they were. It was cute and unsettling because their mature minds were not in control of their current ages' emotions and mood swings. However, it was probably for the best because it made blending in if needed.

Tim's laughing fit soon ended, but he kept a childish grin on his face as he apologized,"Sorwy, it wasn't that funny." Jason looked at him not moved by the apology but stopped pouting before he nodded in acceptance of the said apology. Dick was about to say something when he heard footsteps, so he lunged forward and grabbed Jason. Fortunately, for Dick managed to get himself and Jason into the bathroom and shut the door right before Tim's bedroom door was opened.

Tim looked over at the door as it opened and his parents entered the room. "There you are, Timothy, we were looking for you," Jack stated with a small smile.

"Herwe I am," Tim announced forcing the childish glee and innocence in his tone of voice.

Janet smiled softly at this and agreed,"Yes you are," as Tim stood up and walked over to them, before clinging onto his mother's leg. He's missed them, even if they were busy a lot at this point in life. This was also part of the reason he's been laying the guilt on them heavily, by acting like a normal toddler around them. It seemed to be working with his mother only, though, since Janet smiled more around him.

"Timothy, we came to inform you that your mother and I are leaving on a trip. We're going to Uruguay for an indefinite amount of time, so we don't know when we'll be back. We're going to leave you with a nanny until we get back, she'll take care of you. We've left the childcare debit card on the counter for her to be able to pay for groceries for a month, if more money is needed we'll transfer it to the childcare bank account. You are to listen to her every command, got it?" Jack asked and Tim nodded. Tim had no idea how Jack could assume a toddler could understand all that, but thankfully Tim had the mind of a seventeen-year-old.

Deciding to ask a question, Tim inquired,"When awe you leaving?"

"We're leaving this afternoon," Janet stated,"The nanny will arrive an hour later. Miss Mac has already left for the day, so you need to behave, okay?" Tim nodded, pushing down his distaste at his parent's negligence, as his mother petting his hair lovingly.

Tim looked up at his mother and solemnly said,"Bye-bye," and could see the stab of guilt and hurt in his mother's eyes. He was enjoying, guilt-tripping them more than he should be. Janet knelt down and kissed him before she picked him up much to his dictates.

"Let's go get some ice cream and watch some cartoons," Janet replied before carrying Tim out of the room, Jack following closely. Once the bedroom door was shut, Dick and Jason came out of the bathroom. Dick looked concerned, while Jason was smirking impressed.

"That little shit has guilt-tripped his mother into getting motherly instincts...I didn't think that was possible," Jason commented looking over at Dick.

Dick looked at Jason and replied,"I think he's been spending to much time with you."

"We had breakfast together one time, Dickhead, there's no way I rubbed off on him in the short intervals I spend with the kid...Maybe he learned it from that girl Stephanie or Damian. Or...He's just trying something new," Jason reasoned calmly staring at the door.

Dick sighed and mumbled,"Maybe," before he plopped down on the bed tired.

* * *

After his parents left, Tim scrambled up the stairs as quickly as he could. He was relieved to no longer have his parents hovering over him and he excited to have free range of the mansion with only Jason and Dick. Miss Mac wouldn't come back until his parents were back, so they didn't have to worry about her. Once in his room, he said,"I need help fowging my dad's handwiting," since he didn't trust his three-year-old self to do so himself.

"I got you, kid," Jason stated hopping down from the windowsill and walked out of the room. Tim and Dick followed him down the stairs and to the kitchen. All of them were relieved to have the place to themselves.

Jason looked over at Tim and demanded,"I need paper, tape, a pen, and something with your father's writing on it," and Tim nodded before he went to go get what was requested of him.

Jason then turned to Dick and stated,"Give me the envelope of money. We should pay the nanny for their trouble of getting here. The money will also prevent the nanny from ratting us out should they get pissy about getting stood up on the job," and Dick nodded before he went to go get the envelope. Tim returned shortly after and gave the armful of stuff to Jason. Jason, in turn, dumped the items on the table and got to work on forging a letter.

After about thirty minutes, Jason looked at the letter beaming at his work as the ink dried. The letter looked official and as if Jack had actually written it himself, especially since Jason copied his cursive perfectly. Jason was glad to see his fake documenting skills have not gone away since the days he used fake permission slips and doctor's notes to get out or get into class during his time with Bruce. "What does it say?" Tim asked curiously.

"It says: "I apologize for the inconvenience, but my wife and I decided to take Timothy with us last minute. We have already turned off our phones at this point and since then could not call the agency. For your trouble of coming out here, we've left two-hundred in the envelope for you. I apologize once again. -Jack Drake". Pretty good right?" Jason asked with a grin before he grabbed the envelope and wrote something on it quickly.

Tim nodded in agreement as Jason took the envelope Dick brought down and took out the majority of the money out, save the amount promised to the nanny. With that, Jason grabbed the letter, the envelope, and the tape before he ordered,"Dick, grab the chair," and he walked towards the front door. Dick did as he was told and dragged the chair loudly behind Jason and Tim.

Once to the door Tim stood on his tiptoes and unlocked it and opened it for Jason. Dick then placed the chair in front of the door and Jason set the stuff on the chair. Jason took the letter and folded it before he placed it in the envelope he had labeled Nanny. He then tucked the opening of the envelope inside and handed it to Dick with the tape. Jason climbed on top of the chair a second later and gestured for Dick to give him the letter. "Give me a piece of tape, Dick," Jason ordered and Dick did as he was told. Jason took it and proceeded to tape the envelope high up on the door, where only an adult would put it. Content, Jason hopped down and admired his work, before he moved the chair and shut the door and locked it.

After that, they dragged the chair back to the kitchen and decided to make sandwiches for dinner. They were going to have the place to themselves for a while, so they were in no hurry to do anything just yet. Tonight, they were just going to enjoy not being confined to Tim's bedroom.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter is complete. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter. Anyway, good night and kudos to you all.**


End file.
